


Sin

by Silver__Moon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Dark, Drinking, F/F, F/M, M/M, Past Lives, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver__Moon/pseuds/Silver__Moon
Summary: Sin. What do you think about when you hear that word? You most likely think of something bad that someone does. But do you ever think of sin as a person? In this world, ten thousand years ago, nine were chosen. Nine became the sins themselves. Most of them do not care what they've become. Some of them enjoy what they've become. But, there is one who does not, and that one is...lust.
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also posted on my Quotev, so that's why the author noted are weird and out of context. Thoughts on this story would be loved, thank you. C:

Ten thousand years ago, the first was chosen by force. Five thousand years later, that one is forced to show. At the same time, eight more had been chosen. The first hates what he has become. The other eight though.... Are a different story.

They lie

Cheat

Steal

Break

Obliterate

Kill

They would give up all, even a life for there gain.

Or, at least, all but one.

one

Lust

Open your eyes to the truth, my precious child,

break away from the ones holding you 

I believe in you,

\---------

Arigato.


	2. Chapter 1 ~ Sin

3rd POV

Chanting could be heard all around as people danced to the music blaring out. Everyone was moving to the beat. Well, all except on pale skinned male. He was just looking out into the loud crowd.

He could see the sweat forming in their foreheads as they continued to move to the beat. He could also hear the loud rhythmic souls of their hearts against their rib cage. But, most of all, he could smell the lust pouring off them as if they were bathing in it. It was so sickening, he thought as he wrinkled his nose. It was infuriating too, because, no matter what he did, no matter how much he drank, he still could NOT get that DAMN smell out of his head!

He soon saw a woman walking over to him, she had a stupid, drunk off her ass look. Once reached him, she caressed his cheek.

"Oh hell-*hic*- o cuuuttiiee." She said leaning on him.

The male had a deep scowl, his eyebrows nitting together. "Leave me alone." He said solemnly.

"Oohhh whaat preeettty silver eyyyees you have!" She then started to pinch his cheeks. Then, she whispered in his ear. " Hehee whhyy don't you come to the baack with mee... The we can 'play' aaall night looonng. " then, the woman tried to grab his crotch.

That was when he snapped. "Leave me alone!" He yelled slapping the perverted woman's hand away. But, then she just tried advancing again. And at that point, he was sick and tired. He punched her, straight in the stomach. She coughed and then keeled over. "Tch. Disgusting hag." He growled as he left. He was lust. But he hated the fact, but, he felt no lust.

???? POV some where far far away.

"Oh Zarc-sama~" I said looking up at my master.

"Hm? Yes my precious ruby?" Zarc spoke back.

"Little lust still hasn't given in. I'm worried about him." I said with a pout. 

"I know, precious ruby, that's why I'm working on this." I saw Zarc hold up a vial of greenish liquid.

"Oooh what's that for?" I asked, wide eyed.

" Oh, you'll see soon enough. But, for now, can you please gather the others for me? Don't worry though, I'll be taking care of lust. After I'm done, you and your elder brothers can have as much fun as you all wish to have with your eldest brother, lust. " Zarc said with a smirk.

" Perfect!" I said cheerfully.

Envy POV

"Oh Yūgō~" I called out to my younger brother. "Zarc-sama wants us." As I was looking around for him, I saw him peak his head out of a doorway.

"What!?" He yelled in response.

"You heard me, I said Zarc-sama wants us. Yuya just told me." I stayed plainly. I wasn't going to tell him about nii-sama just yet, though. The reason for that though is because I want nii-sama all to myself. I didn't want to share with anyone else, even my brothers. It made me envious just thinking about the possibility.

"Uhhh earth to Yuri? Earth to Yuri!" 

My head snapped up to see Yugo looking at me with a puzzled expression. "...what?" I asked.

" Bruh, you were just starting off into space not even give seconds ago, that, and, you were growing as if you were pissed off at some one. Like that time someone messed up your garden. " Yugo said bluntly.

Yugo had little to no filter most of the time. And it tended to become quite bothersome in most cases since he also tended to never shut the fuck up. One time, Zarc had to make Yuya and I carry him, wait, no, we had to drag him out of the room because of his mouth. Oh I would never forget that day. Yugo ended up biting me, then I nearly killed him. I would've too, if it wasn't for nii-sama stepping in and pulling us apart. 

As Yugo and I kept on walking down the hall, I continued to think about nii-sama. I didn't know if it was because he was the embodiment of lust, or if he was just so.. Attractive as to why I couldn't stop thinking about him. It was probably both cases though. But, it would please me on so much just to have nii-sama all to myself.

I could see the large magnificent doors in the distance as we continued to walk. All I could think was that soon, I would have lust all to myself.

Lust POV

I took my keys out of my pocket, my hands still shaking from what I had just done shortly after I had left the club. I could feel the adrenaline pulsing through my veins due to the substances in them. I hated doing it, I thought to myself as I took of my jacket.

Taking off my jacket revealed that I was wearing a skin tight black shirt. I slowly pulled off my shirt though, all the while trying not to mess up the already falling off bandages around my abdomen. I walked from the entry way of my house into the bathroom to get what I needed to replace the bandages. 

I gently pulled of f the bandages, but even with how gently I took them off, I still started to bleed heavily again. I took out the wound cleaner from the box I had of medical supplies, then I pour ed some on the wound. I gritted my teeth as it continued to burn. Once I could tell it was done, I took a shower, replaced the old gauze and suchsuch, got dress then got into bed. Huh, that rhymed at the end there, funny.

As I lie in bed I thought of what I was going to do next, my hunger was getting worse at an incredibly fast rate, and I just don't know what to do. Because what if I lost control? What if I finally gave in? No. I can't think that way. Not yet. I 'be home ten thousand years being this way and have only given in once. Once. And only once. After that, I refused to let what had been forced on to me to be in control of me anymore. 

I wasn't just going to be lust, I wasn't going to be lust. I didn't wish to be lust, I didn't want to be lust. But, here I am, stuck in this hell known as my body. Most don't even know my real name anymore. I've been known as Lust and Silver. I don't wish to speak of my real name just yet, so, for now, I'll just be the unknown.

A\N: I finally did it! First chapter of Sin, yipee!! But, back to the point. I hope you all enjoy this kind of format of writing. But, as of now I have less than a month till summer. So once summer comes along I'll try to update all of my stories more often. But, as of late i 'be been busy with MAP testing, EOC, and moving. So yeah fuunn. But, some of the things are going to be different than the one sho t thingy i had so, hope y'all enjoyed! ~ Silver Moon 🌙


	3. Chapter 3

Yami POV

I am the other half of the Pharaoh, Atem. I'm just known as Yami though. Atem is also the sin of Pride. I hate pride. I'm not affected by the sins power, for some reason. Therefore, I hate overly prideful people. Which Atem obviously is. At this current time I have my own body. So I'm not stuck with the damn Pharaoh bastard. My job though as being apart of the of Sin parade, as I call it, is that I have to capture ones whom are extremely sinful. After I capture them, I end up taking them to the Nether world.

Then at that point, they either burn there for eternity, or they become apart of the Pharaohs and Zarcs army. I quite shocking how many people are sinful. But, there seems to be a sin that's more... Around. Lust is the one I speak of, in newer years, mortals have became extremely lustful. It's quite sickening. I don't understand how it's spread so quickly though, with 'Lust' refusing to do his...her.. 'their' job. Zarc says lust can change their gender... But I think Lust identifies as a male.

But back to the point, Pharaoh has sent me out a mission to find a Yugi. Yugi is our younger brother, though, Pharaoh treats him more as a toy... It makes me undeniably pissed off. If only our mother were still alive...if only myself and Yugi were still what we were meant to be.

Lust POV

So, after the incident at the bar, I decided not to go back out for awhile. Just the mere thought of someone trying to pull that crap on me again makes me shudder. As well as drip with anger. How in Irenes name can one be so… Vile.

So I had just been residing in my home. If that's what you want to call it. It's more of less a small area of about six rooms. Living area, dining room, kitchen, bathroom, and technically two bedrooms. Although one is more like an office area than a bedroom. It's considered small, but to me, even with the places I had lived before, it was still much too big.

I do not need human substance, so I had no need for a kitchen or dining room. I do not really sleep, so I have no need for a bedroom. I do shower, because it's just gross if you don't wash yourself… so I only really need two rooms. Not six.. A bathroom and my office. That's all I need. Nothing more.

I could not stand it if I had anymore.

Yami POV

“Yami.” My other self said with a sing song voice.

“Yes Ate-Pharaoh.” I answered back.

“Have you seen Yugi anywhere?”

“No, I haven't. I think he might be with Seth.“ Seto the only one who understands that what we are doing is wrong. Both him and I believe that we must end this madness. But we can't alone. That's why we need Lust, not the feeling, the person. He knows that this is madness, so he hopefully shall help. I just pray Zarc does not get to him first. Or we all may be doomed.

As I walked down the hall, I continued to think. Can we really defeat Zarc? Even if we have Lusts’ help? That, I do not know. Even though I used to rule Egypt, under the name of the Dark Pharaoh, to my people, I was never cruel. To them, I was the kindest ruler they had since my mother. But my other self, ruined all of my mother's hard work. He destroyed it all. Without a care in the world.

After the battle against Zorc, I split my soul in two. My darkness, me, was supposed to be locked away in the puzzle. And it was. My light side is the one who destroyed Egypt. Not me, but yet I am the one they blame. Foolish mortals. When shall they see?

The Light is the true evil.

Seth POV

“Seth!”

I turned around to see Yugi running towards me. “What is it, Yugi?* I asked him softly.

“Guess what!”

“Hm, what?”

“The Supreme King found Lust!“ Yugi said, voice full of excitement.

“Really?” I responded with, slightly excited myself.

All knew about Lusts’ runaway. Apparently she ran due to a incident. Most assume that she lost her mind and thought she could run from being Lust. But we all knew that in the end Supreme King would bring back his toy. This time around, I think Lust shall never be able to escape again.

I heard footsteps behind me. Two pairs actually.

I turned to see Yami and Seto. Atem and my darker halfs. While Atem and I were pure light… Seto, As well as Yami, were not.

“So, you two” I said walking in front of Yugi. “what brings you two here?”

“Priest Seth, “ Yami started. “Atem is currently looking for Yugi. He wishes to see him.” Yami said calmly.

“ Hm, understood. So, why are you here, Seto? You haven't given me your answer.“

“I am simply here to accommodate Yami, because as you know, I am to. As I am of his court. As you are of the Pharaohs.” Seto spoke, using that silver tongue of his. Simply one thing I do not have the skill to par with.. It makes me wonder why.

“Ah, yes, I forgot Seto. Please accept my apology.” I spoke teasingly.

Yami POV

I looked over to see Seto seething. I nudged him, as I have him a look.

“Seto.“ I said through the mind link. “Calm down, the last thing we need is for you to end up in Nochez.” (Noc-hez)

“Hmpt… why should I?” Seto started. “If I just kill Seth now, I'll never have to deal with him again.”

“True, but we need to wait. Especially if they did find lust. If we can get Lust on our side, we shall win.”

“ How so? “

“Before Lust became Lust, he was a prince from what I heard. A Warieht. From what others say.”

“He was a Warieht?”

“Yes, but we shall speak more of this later. Also, if we can win, you can get Joey back.“

“..fine.”

“ So, Seth, as I was saying, will you please let me take Yugi back to the Pharaoh. “ I spoke.

“Fine.” Seth responded.

“Come here Yugi.” I said softly.

“Alright! Yami.” Yugi said cheerfully. Running towards me.

I took his hand gently. Leading him to Atems. I felt ill as I could only think why Atem wanted him.

“Yami.”

“Yes Yugi.”

“Have heard that they found Lust-chan?”

“Yes, yes I have Yugi. Who told you though?“

“Yuma told me.”

“Really?“ Hm, I thought. Usually Astral keeps Yuma away from gossip. “Was Astral with Yuma?” I asked.

“ No, Yuma said he was out doing something. “

“Oh, well, how has being in the Court been?”

“ Fun! Really fun! I got to pick my court members. “

“Ah, so who did you pick?”

“Tear, Trust, Ruthless, Deprived, Serene, and Repent. “ (Tea, Tristan, Rebecca, Serenity, Bakura (not spirit of the ring)

“Well, I'm glad you got to choose your court.”

Right as we were walking into Atems throne room, frantic voices could heard. Maids and servants were running around, mad.

“What I going on here?” I yelled, holding Yugi behind me. With Seto behind Yugi.

“Yami-sama! The Supreme King has requested his entire royal Court to report to his Throne Room!” A maid yelled towards me.

“What for?”

“For the plan on crushing the Dark Moons, once, and for all.” She responded.

A\N: Sorry for such a long wait, I've been really busy with my finals and just love in general. But now I've figured out a way to type most of my stories anywhere! So, I should be updating more often, and hopefully with longer updates. If you all can, or like to, tell me what you all think of this story so far, it helps quite a bit. Thank you! ~ Silver Moon 🌙


End file.
